In general, a receiver drier is installed between a condenser and an expansion valve, temporarily stores a refrigerant introduced from the condenser so as to supply the amount of a liquid refrigerant required according to a load of a cold room to an evaporator and simultaneously separates a gas refrigerant that is not condensed by the condenser and the liquid refrigerant from the refrigerant introduced from the condenser and removes moisture and dissimilar substances contained in the liquid refrigerant so as to supply a complete liquid refrigerant to the expansion valve.
However, in receiver driers according to the related art, the performance of separating the liquid refrigerant and the gas refrigerant from the refrigerant introduced from the condenser is not good. Thus, the performance of the condenser that receives the stored refrigerant from the receiver drier may also be lowered.